Amor Aristocratico
by maestro jedi
Summary: una idea que rondo por mi mente hacia algun tiempo atraz, cuando pense por que no, leealon si se atreven, y comenten si es que les agrada
1. Chapter 1

Sus delicados labios volvieron a tocar la delicada porcelana china, en realidad ese delicado té de menta era lo que necesitaba para olvidar su nerviosismo

- Ruego me disculpes, mi inapropiada demora – exclamo una delicada voz detrás del joven que esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su acompañante

- Te disculpo – sonrió el chico de ojos verde esmeralda – a un que me sorprende que llegaras retrasado – repuso el chico

- No fue mi intención llegar demorado, solo que tuve algunos inconvenientes con Gilbert antes de venir – exclamo algo irritado el austriaco, al instante de sentarse en la silla ofrecida

- Es obvio – sonrió el ingles mientras le hacia una delicada seña – sería mejor que te arreglaras tus magas –

Ese bárbaro – gruño el austriaco mientras se arreglaba su camisa de seda, como podía comportarse una nación de esa forma tan poco civilizada

La hora del té, era uno de sus momentos preferidos para ambos aristócratas, los cuales parecían no impórtales nada mas, aparte del estricto protocolo de la citada ceremonia, y en realidad de que debían preocuparse, nada de lo que comentaran se sabría mas allá de los oídos de sus criados, los cuales habían hecho voto de silencio

- ¿Entonces nuestro plan sigue en pie? – pregunto el ingles con una ligera sonrisa

- Por su puesto – repuso el austriaco al instante de dejar su tasa sobre un porta tazas

- Magnifico - exclamo el ingles poniéndose de pie, mientras le tendía la mano a su acompañante, el cual delicadamente tomo la mano ofrecida, en realidad el plan era simplemente eficiente y pulcro además de tener una hermosa planeacion, de cada uno de los mas mínimos detalles

La noche caía sobre la ciudad de Bruselas en Bélgica, mientras un par de jóvenes se besaban dulcemente frente al castillo real belga

Ese par de labios, sabían tan diferentes, cada vez que los probaba, como si con cada contacto descubriera una parte diferente del alma de su amante

- Será mejor que me retire – susurro el austriaco algo sonrojado

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – pregunto el ingles también ligeramente sonrojado

- No quiero causarte ninguna molestia – exclamo Roderich con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios

- Por supuesto que no sería molestia, más bien sería un placer – repuso Arthur rápidamente

El transcurso hacia la casa del austriaco fue breve en realidad, los dos habían aprovechado la junta de la unión europea en Bruselas, para poderse ver nuevamente sin levantar demasiadas sospechas

- Llegamos – susurro el rubio, a lo que el castaño simplemente asintió, en realidad la situación era tan nueva para ambos en que había momentos, en los cuales no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar uno con el otro

Gracias – fue lo único que logro susurrar el austriaco completamente sonrojado, ante la pequeña sonrisa que en esos

- De nada – exclamo el ingles al besarlo delicadamente en sus labios, cosa que ocasiono que su sonrojo se intensificara – que sueñes con los ángeles, porque yo soñaré contigo – susurro el ingles mientras descendía por las escalinatas

- Arthur – reclamo el austriaco ligeramente, aun que sin dejar de sonreír, despidiéndose levemente con su mano derecha, de su acompañante

Todo era tan perfecto, bueno todo a excepción de ese par de ojos color carmesí que miraba toda la escena con una irritación creciente


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert Beilschmidt, era la persona más awesome, que podría existir en el mundo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el mismo, después de todo el era el gran reino de Prusia, momentáneamente puesto en congelación geopolítica, pero que resurgiría como siempre lo había hecho

Después de todo el era, el mejor y siempre se lo estaba recordando al señorito, siempre le estaba diciendo a Austria lo magnifico y awesome, que el gran Gilbert podía llegar hacer

Pero en esos momentos ni toda su maravillosa awesomidad, le fueron suficiente para asimilar lo que acaba de ver, era imposible, era imposible al cubo, mejor dicho, era mas imposible, que América admitiendo sus problemas de telemercadeo, a un mas imposible que Suecia admitiendo que Finlandia no era su esposa, era tan imposible como que Rusia un día decidiera hacerse pacifista y no meterse en los asuntos ajenos

Debía estar ebrio, eso era, esa era la respuesta, si el alcohol lo hacia ver cosas, pero generalmente eran elefantes rosas y unicornios morados, que casualmente sabían los resultados de la liga alemana de fútbol soccer profesional

Lo medito por un microsegundo, pero no había bebido mucho en el transcurso de la tarde, generalmente llegaba a casa del señorito solo con dos botellas de ron encima, nada mas, desde aquella vez que Austria lo había corrido por llegar hasta las botas, como se ponía el ingles, había aprendido su lección

Y hablando del ingles, que hacia el maldito infeliz, profanando suelo, que claramente era propiedad prusiana, tenia unas enormes ganas de salir y mostrarle de cerca sus botas prusianas, pero algo lo detuvo, quizás la sonrisa de Roderich, que los dos parecieran resentir la despedida, que "su austriaco" se despidiera de una manera simplemente doncellesca, era demasiado

Y justo cuando su awesome persona, pensó en lo que le diría a ese par, el sonido de un auto pasando cerca de el lo regreso a la realidad

Una cosa era que alguien profanara su propiedad, y otra muy distinta era que ese alguien quisiera convertir a Prusia en tapete para minicooper, quería gritar quería hacer algo para sacar su furia contenida, por que diablos no estaba en guerra con alguien necesitaba golpear o lastimar a alguien, pero ¿A quien?

- Amigo me regalas una moneda – exclamo una voz detrás de el

A la mañana siguiente, el periódico belga relataba el extraño hecho de un pobre vagabundo que había terminado castrado colgando de un árbol, semi inconciente, rezando el padre nuestro


	3. Chapter 3

Francis Bonnefoy, era de las personas que podían catalogar si alguien le estaba ocultando algo, y era obvio que el ingles le ocultaba algo, le había dicho que su comida era una miseria y el ingles simplemente le había contestado con un ajam, mientras leía distraídamente el times

Ser golpeado por el ingles, era una cosa pero ser ignorado por el era un delito a un mas grave, nadie ignoraba a la République française, en especial, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

Sabia que Arthur era irascible, siempre lo había sabido, simplemente tenia que volver a captar su atención

- Sabes mon amour – replico el francés tomando su te de menta – anoche mon petit Matthey y yo lo hicimos en tu oficina – replico delicadamente

Pero el golpe nunca llego, ni si quiera un insulto, nada, le acaba de decir, que había intimado en su oficina, con una de sus excolonias, y ni si quiera había obtenido un simple Frog

- ¿Te sucede algo Francis? – pregunto distraídamente el ingles, mientras lo miraba fijamente, al instante que el francés dejaba de tocarle la frente

- La pregunta es si te sucede algo a ti – exclamo el francés – mon amour Arthur no actúas como de costumbre – replico el francés

- Tanto te acostumbrasteis a que te dijera Frog o wine bastard – repuso el ingles con una pequeña sonrisa

- Es la forma en que generalmente me has tratado desde el siglo nueve, que quieres de mi – gruño el francés volviéndose a sentar

- Un concejo de amigos – exclamo el ingles, lo que ocasiono, por si solo que el corazón de Francia se detuviera un segundo

- ¿Qué tu que? – fue lo único que logro articular el francés, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Angleterre le había pedido un consejo de amigos, ósea que, pero si, bueno si eran aliados, si llevaban siglos conviviendo, en cierta medida eran medios hermanos, o que diablos, su relación con Angleterre nunca estuvo dentro de una categoría especifica

- En realidad me sorprendes Frog, tantos años quejándote de mi forma de tratarte y la primera vez que te trato decentemente, te sientes incomodo – dijo el ingles simulando un pequeño gruñido de molestia

- ¿Qué clase de consejo buscas? – pregunto el francés ignorando, el comentario, había sido tan bello mientras duro, ser tratado por Arthur de una forma mas civilizada

El francés miro pensativamente su taza de te, en realidad prefería mil veces ser llamado wine bastard, a haber averiguado que el corazón del ingles, ya tenia dueño, y lo peor era obvio que no era ni el chiquillo emancipado ni el navegante ibérico, este nuevo amor, era mas profundo, mas sincero, y a su completa visión de conocedor de amour, mas peligroso para su relación con el ingles, de lo que alguna vez fuera la relación entre su niño y Estados Unidos o Portugal


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth Hedervary, miraba preocupadamente a su amigo, Austria era un aristócrata consumado, nunca dejaría al descubierto sus sentimientos, frente a las demás personas, excepto alguien de su completa confianza, y eso fue lo que le estaba molestando

Ella no era una extraña en su vida, ella no era nadie en quien no pudiera confiar, era Magyar Köztársaság, la nación que paso siglos a su lado, primero como sirvienta y ayudante, para después ser su amiga, amante, pareja, esposa y de nueva cuenta amiga, entonces por que Roderich, se empeñaba en hablar con ella de la razón por la cual sus labios lucían mas abultados de lo normal

- Roderich por favor – exclamo la chica mientras lo miraba con ojitos suplicantes

- Elizabeth, sabes muy bien que no caer en ese viejo truco – repuso el austriaco

- Ya en serio ¿Qué te paso en tu boca? – pregunto la chica, mientras ponía una actitud mas seria

- Elizabeth no vinisteis aquí para preguntarse sobre eso o si – reclamo el austriaco seriamente

- No pero me preocupo por ti – replico la chica mientras se ponía de pie – Roderich, sabes muy bien que una parte importante de mi vida la eh pasado a tu lado – repuso la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado – ya sea como tu sirvienta, amiga, amante o esposa – susurro mientras unas ligeras lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas – pero no importa que el imperio austro-húngaro se haya desintegrado, yo me sigo preocupando por ti de la misma manera – dijo la chica mientras ligeramente empezaba a sollozar

El te de manzanilla, lograba milagros, o al menos eso pensó el austriaco, mientras veía como su amiga, se tranquilizaba, a un que conociendo a Elizabeth, solamente estaba tomando aire, para exigir una explicación

- Roderich, por favor la próxima vez dile a gilbert que no sea tan efusivo – susurro la chica con una ligera sonrisa, logrando que el austriaco se tensara completamente ante esa afirmación - ¿Por qué el que te dejo así los labios fue el verdad? – pregunto al chica ante la completa inactividad oral de su interlocutor – o no fue el – exclamo la chica completamente sorprendida – tienes que ponerme al tanto de todo – reclamo la chica poniéndose de pie – quiero detalles, todos los detalles, incluidos los obscenos reclamo la chica

Nadie podía negar que Austria no era todo un caballero, había tomado a Elizabeth de una forma tan delicada, incluso contra las protestas de la húngara, había caminado completamente calmado, a un con la chica negándose a irse, sin explicación alguna, mas a un había parado un taxi, con una elegancia ejemplar, a un contra una húngara que pronto le mostraría, por que todavía se considera a su nación descendiente de los magiar

- Llévala al aeropuerto y súbela en su jet privado y asegúrate que despeje con destino a Budapest – exclamo el austriaco a su chofer de confianza

- Como ordene excelencia – repuso el sirviente

- Roderich – reclamo la chica seriamente, ante la extraña actitud de su amigo

- Pero mira la hora Elizabeth, ya es tan tarde que lastima que tu visita se haya tenido que acortar, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, podremos ir a comer como te lo había prometido, que te parece dentro de unos cinco meses – dijo el austriaco con una ligera sonrisa

- Roderich Edelstein, cuando te ponga una mano en cima, desearas haber nacido mujer – grito la chica completamente furiosa mientras la limosina arrancaba rápidamente

El austriaco simplemente sonrió para así, solo esperaba que su ángel británico, no hubiera tenido tantos problemas como el con su "amiga" especial, a un que conociendo a Francis, el francés, era alguien completamente diferente a la húngara, excepto en un aspecto, ambos eran unos seres bastante interesantes en la intimidad


	5. Chapter 5

El austriaco miro divertido a su "novio" era extraño a un llamarlo de esa forma, mientras el rubio le sonreía tontamente

- Buen tiro – exclamo

- ejem, gracias – respondió el rubio algo sonrojado

- Me sorprende que le hayas dado al zorro a esta distancia – inquirió el austriaco

- Es cosa de suerte – inquirió el ingles, mientras se acercaba a su acompañante, el cual simplemente se limito a tomarlo por su mano

- ejem – gruño una voz detrás de ellos

- A Cristiano – repuso el ingles algo nervioso, nunca se imagino encontrarlo en esa reserva de casa en la selva negra alemana

- Arthur – susurro el portugués con una ligera sonrisa

- Cristiano – inquirió el austriaco dándole elegantemente la vuelta a su semental castrado

- Roderich – repuso el portugués ocultado por completo su sentimiento de antipatía por el austriaco en esos momentos

El ambiente en la mesa del comedor era tenso, parecía que un clima frió se había apoderado de la mesa, con la inclusión del portugués en la comitiva

- Entonces ya se lo dijisteis – inquirió el austriaco, tratando de ignorar la mirada de celos retenidos que el portugués en esos momentos le estaba profesado

El ingles lucho por no escupir en esos momentos el trago de agua que había tomado, era claro que su "novio" no estaba feliz, por la repentina aparición de su amigo, en realidad era evidente, que si no hacia algo pronto tendría una escena en cualquier momento, y lo mas obvio era que no seria el austriaco, el que terminaría iniciando ese incidente, dado que el portugués la llevaba dos vasos de agua bebidos, era claro que estaba tenso, si lo sabría el, era la misma forma de actuar que en aquella ocasión durante la guerra de suseccion portuguesa, a un que pensándolo bien esa lucha se había desarrollado contra España y Austria

Teclo su celular disimuladamente, ojala que estuviera despierto, o que no se le hubiera descargado la batería, sinceramente se estaba preocupando, por la mirada que ambas naciones ya se empezaban a dirigir

Por fin su aparato sonó de vuelta, rompiendo con eso el silencio incomodo

- Lo siento - exclamo mirando su celular - pero Peter necesita que lo lleve a un lugar – repuso rápidamente el ingles, levantándose de la mesa, mientras se despedía con un simple adiós de los dos chicos, no sin antes prometerles que les hablaría cuando se desocupara

- ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto el portugués algo cabizbajo, una vez que el ingles su hubiera retirado

- Desde hace unos meses – repuso el austriaco secamente, era obvio que es lo que preguntaba el ibérico

- ¿Y como paso? – pregunto de nueva cuenta el castaño

Portugal estaba completamente desanimado, en realidad no podía creer que así de fácil, hubiera perdido, ya era suficiente pelear por la atención de Arthur, contra el francés y el americano, y ahora esto, que no se suponía que ellos eran los únicos, para el ingles, no por algo le habían presentado al griego al japonés

Sonrió melancólicamente, su ingles se alegaba cada vez mas lentamente, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez, que el y su rubio, habían caminado tranquilamente por las calles de Lisboa, o paseando por una de las bellísimas playas portuguesa, pero que hacer, esa era la cuestión

¿Una reunión? pensó sorprendido al momento de recibir el mensaje de parte del francés, era obvio que por el tono de urgencia que empleaba, el tema a tratar seria delicado, sonrió para si, era tan obvio que el francés, no soportaba perder ante el austriaco a su pequeño tsundere, ante un rival sorpresivo


	6. Chapter 6

Budapest Hungría

Elizabeth estaba que echaba humo, como se había atrevido a correrla así, como la había mandado de regreso a su casa, sonrió con malicia, mientras veía su sartén reforzado, a ese sartén tenia tantos recuerdos, tantas marcas, le había pegado a la mayoría de los europeos, en especial al francés y turco, que cualquiera del citado continente sabían muy bien, sobre esa delicada arma

Miro su reloj, era tarde, donde se suponían, que estaban había hecho la reunión, con el objetivo de ponerse al corriente, roderich, le había ocultado con quien andaba, pero cuando encontró a Gilbert mas ebrio que un cosaco, a los pies de su puerta, supo la respuesta sin siquiera preguntarla

Flash back

- ¿Gilbert? – pregunto la chica extrañada, mientras veía al prusiano, seguir cortando los pétalos de una delicada rosa

- Me quiere, no me quiere, quiere al cejon, me odia, ama al tsundere, yo creí que seria vash – replicaba el pruso completamente ido

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto la chica completamente confusa, ese gilbert cuando quería ser molesto lo era

- De que el señorito y el cejotas se aman – gruño el prusiano mientras trataba de levantarse – como pudieron hacerme esto, después de todo lo que hice por ellos – exclamo el pruso – como pudo hacerme esto el señorito, a mi al gran reino de Prusia – exclamo el pruso

Fin del flash back

Esto era grave, Gilbert era generalmente, un ladrillo, nada de cerebro y sentimientos, pero al parecer la situación era sumamente grave, la húngara miro su celular, el francés ya estaba en camino y al parecer Portugal se les uniría

- Roderich – susurro la chica tomando una taza de te, era obvio que el se lo había ocultado, pero como pudo habérsele pasado aquella información, era obvio que podían terminar juntos

Roderich y Arthur, en si eran de los que mas modales conservaban de la edad caballeresca, Francis podía mostrarlos de ves en cuando como la mayoría, pero Arthur y Roderich iban mas haya, era casi como una extendió de su ser, a un que el ingles algo mas diluido por sus años de piratería, no dejaba de ser sumamente caballeresco

La chica suspiro, era una tierna pareja, demasiado tierna, en eso una pregunta le pasó por su mente

¿Quien era el seme en esa relación?

Ambos chicos, eran potencialmente ukes, era tan obvio, Roderich siempre era el pasivo cuando Gilbert se ponía algo posesivo en las décadas anteriores, en cuanto a el ingles, el estar cerca de Francis, no le ayudaba mucho en dejar a un lado su lado tsundere, lo que lo hacia un uke a un mas adorable

Pero también eran semes, bastante dominantes, la chica sonrió, recordaba su matrimonio, roderich era posesivo, agresivo, en la intimidad a un mostraba esa furia que lo ayudo a conquistar y controlar buena parte de europa central, en cuanto al ingles, era obvio que Portugal era el uke en su relación previa, sin contar el montón de colonias y ex colonias que tenia en el planeta, una en especial se mostraba bastante ambivalente, lo cual le llevo a pensar en otra cuestión a un mas importante

¿Cómo se tomaría Estados Unidos la noticia de que Arthur ya tuviera pareja?


	7. Chapter 7

Zurich Suiza

Vash miraba su teléfono con aparente desconfianza, este era su año, el año donde entablaría una mejor relación con su ex amigo, ahora solamente conocido austriaco, llevaban décadas en una relación cordial, pero a un así el podía recordar la época, donde incluso algunas personas, los llegaron a confundir con una pareja establecida

Se sonrojo ligeramente, sus caminos ya no eran los mismos, mientras Austria había formado un imperio, el se las tenia que arreglar de maneras mas duras, en especial siendo mercenario

Miro con nostalgia su armadura, "mercenario", era una forma de llamar a sus relaciones pasajeras

Había pasado tanto tiempo, desde que el y Roderich podían tener una conversación relajada, pero eso era antes, ahora que le impedía tener dicha amistad

Se sonrojo levemente, por que siempre le pasaba eso, cuando recordaba como el y el austriaco, se sentaba tranquilamente a ver una puesta de sol, en sus hermosas montañas

- Oni-chan – repuso una voz detrás de el

- Lily – exclamo el suizo completamente nervioso, nunca espero que su pequeña, hermana regresara de sus compras tan rápido, en eso miro su reloj, las cinco ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo recordando?

- Estas bien – pregunto la pequeña, mirando preocupada a su hermano mayor

- Si – exclamo el chico recobrando algo la compostura

- Tu y el señor Austria, pudieron hablar tranquilamente – inquirió la chica con una ligera sonrisa, lo que ocasiono que el sonrojo general, regresara a las mejillas de su hermano

- Pero mira la hora, ya es tarde, debo irme, me esperan en el Opernhaus Zürich, tu sabes, esa obra no se apadrinara sola – repuso el mayor saliendo rápidamente de la sala

La pequeña sonrió dulcemente, era obvio, que su hermano no había hablado con Austria, por que no simplemente iba a su casa y le pedía amablemente que volvieran hacer amigos, miro con aprensión el teléfono, quizás si alguien le diera un consejo, pero y si arruinaba la oportunidad de su oni-chan, bueno solo preguntaría, no era un crimen, o si


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred. F. Jones miro con nostalgia la vieja casa del ingles a las afueras de Salisbury, había pasado algunos maravillosos, momentos al lado de arthur en esa casa, uno de los cuales había sido, ase tan poco

Flash Back

Siempre que cerraba los ojos, podía ver sus amadas torres, derrumbarse silenciando de esa forma, los gritos de terror, que en esos momentos sentían sus ciudadanos

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, mientras sentía que estaba completamente solo en el mundo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Tantas eran las preguntas que invadían su mente en ese momento, que incluso podía sentir que el aire, lentamente le empezaba a faltar

- Alfred – reclamo una voz lejana – Alfred – volvió a reclamar esa voz fantasmagórica – Baka – exclamo una voz bastante conocida al instante que el americano podía sentir un golpe en su cabeza

- ¿Qué? – gruño el chico abriendo sus ojos completamente

- Es solo una pesadilla – repuso el ingles mientras lo veía completamente preocupado

- Lo se – murmuro el americano, mientras se levantaba un poco – una pesadilla que nunca terminara – susurro

- Ven aquí – exclamo el ingles mientras lo abrazaba, lo que ocasiono que el estadounidense, recordara los viejos tiempos, tiempos donde arthur lo cuidaba, tiempos donde arthur era su caballero de brillante armadura, que lo defendía de los monstruos de debajo de la cama

Fin del flash back

Dos horas después

Pero ahora todo era diferente, se sentía incomodo, en especial con la actitud de que el austriaco le mostraba, cortes amable, como si quisiera ganárselo para su causa

A un mas la actitud de Sealand era desconcertante, mientras que la de Arthur rayaba en la locura

¿Desde cuando sonreía tan abiertamente? ¿Desde cuando Sealand se portaba como si fuera el hermanito modelo? ¿Desde cuando Austria hacia el desayuno en la casa de su ex tutor?

- Alfred – repuso el ingles algo nervioso

- Yes – exclamo el americano, algo molesto, cuando Arthur le decía por su nombre humano, era obvio que algo malo estaba por suceder

La puerta de la entrada principal a duras penas logro sostener el gigantesco golpe, que el americano le había propinado a su salida

- Se lo temo mejor de lo que pensé – exclamo el pequeño Sealand al momento de servirse un poco mas de helado

Si – repuso el ingles tomando un poco de su te

- Evidentemente – refuto el austriaco, mientras se acomoda sus lentes, por suerte el americano, se había controlado

Flash Back

- Suéltalo – gruño el ingles mientras tomaba de la mano a su ex colonia, que intentaba levantar al austriaco – que lo sueltes Al, si no lo sueltas, juro que nunca mas te volveré a dirigir la palabra, y esta vez es en serio – replico el ingles mirándolo fríamente

El americano simplemente obedeció, mirando resentido el piso

- Te odio – fue lo único que logro gritarle antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta principal

Fin del flash back

- Mas te – pregunto el ingles a su novio

- Por su puesto, una galleta – inquirió el austriaco

- Con justo – repuso el pequeño del grupo

- Cuanto tiempo crees que tarde en enterarse el mundo – pregunto el pequeño después de comerse su galleta

- Conociendo a Alfred, unas dos horas, si no es que ya lo publico en Internet, llamándonos el dúo del mal, o algo parecido – gruño el ingles algo irritado, ante la clásica reacción de su ex hermano

- Típico de el – repuso el austriaco algo mas calmado

- ¿Que les parece si vamos al cine? – inquirió el pequeño con una sonrisa

- Por mi esta bien – exclamo el austriaco

- Entonces esta decidido – repuso el ingles calmadamente, después hablaría seriamente, con ese malcriado, mal agradecido de su ex colonia, y lo pondría en su lugar, no por nada el era United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras en la residencia de Elizabeth en Budapest

Todos miraron alrededor de la mesa, ahí estaban prácticamente todos los interesados según ellos tenían entendido

- El grandioso yo opina que golpeos a arthur hasta que deje de molestar territorio que legalmente es mió – exclamo el prusiano completamente enojado

- Gilbert si tu haces eso me veré obligado a recurrir a las armas, nadie golpea a Angleterre excepto yo – reclamo el francés completamente irritado

- Por favor calma – enfatizo la húngara

- Gilbert si tu le pones una mano encima a Arthur yo golpeare al señorito hasta romperle Viena en dos – enfatizo el portugués

- tu haces eso y yo te golpeo – gruño el suizo

- O claro, mira que casualidad no es así Vash, siglos de una relación tan fría como el hielo con Roderich y ahora que el tiene novio, te entran los celos, si que estas peor que china con Japón – inquirió el portugués

- Como te atreves tu navegante de charcos – grito el suizo

- Mercenario – susurro el portugués

- Vendedor de porquerías – replico el suizo

- Me acuesto con quien me pague mas – repuso el portugués, dejando la sala completamente silenciosa, ese si había sido un golpe bajo, en realidad demasiado bajo

- Hasta mi me dolió – susurro el prusiano, mientras seguía tapándole los oídos a gilbirt, un pajarito inocente no podría oír tanta vulgaridades

- Suficiente - grito la hurgara disparando un rifle al techo, después les cobraría la compostura del techo – que no entienden, si ellos dos están juntos, se acaba la diversión para nosotros – enfatizo – si Arthur tiene una pareja, eso significa que Francia y Portugal no tiene con quien "jugar" o me equivoco – dijo la húngara mientras guiñaba el ojo – mientras que con Austria es lo mismo en ese caso Prusia yo y el come chocolate se quedan sin su "juguete" , o me lo van a negar – susurro mientras veía al suizo completamente sonrojado – después de todo soy la reina del porno gay y el yaoi, yo prácticamente lo se todo – enfatizo

Doce horas, doce mugrosas horas, planeando como deshacer esa alianza romántica, y todo lo que tenían era, darle celos, pero como

- Nunca – grito el portugués – si no paso durante las guerras napoleónicas, menos ahora – replico mientras se ponía de pie – nunca besare al idiota del frog – grito indignado

- Yo dijo lo mismo, antes prefiero besar a Turquía que a ese navegante de quinta – enfatizo el francés

Otra gran idea de Prusia que generaba controversia, en realidad, era el mas interesado en eso de dar celos, sus primeras ideas eran algo mas que tontas, a un que las ultimas no carecían de reconocimientos

Darle celos, saliendo entre ellos eran una genial idea, excepto por algunas cuestiones, no se toleraban mucho entre ellos

Portugal, ni loco saldría con el francés o el prusiano, menos a un con Hungría por cuestiones que databan de tiempo de los hasburgo y bueno suiza y el en realidad era como mezclar nitroglicerina y dinamita en un jarrón lleno de pólvora negra y gasolina, para después agregar un fósforo, un arma de destrucción masiva instantánea

En cuanto a Prusia y Francia juntos, demasiado clásico, incluso había pasado una vez, durante la guerra de sucesión austriaca

Prusia Suiza, solo si todos querían morir en medio de una gigantesca explosión

Hungría Francia, era el mismo gato pero mas revolcado, se toleraban, ambos eran aficionados al homo erotismo, incluso compartían material, pero hasta ahí, a la húngara le parecía demasiado presuntuoso el francés para su justo, y bueno a Francia le parecía demasiado brusca para una dama

Prusia y Hungría, solo serviría para Roderich, pero seria difícil, si habían sido amigos en la infancia, si Gilbert le había tocado los senos a la pequeña Hungría, cuando se le estaban desarrollando, pero después, todo había acabado, su amistad y todo, Hungría se había acomodado mas cerca de Austria y Prusia ahora sometía a Polonia y Lituania contra su voluntad y tenia encuentros con Rusia

El silencio era inaudito, hasta que sonó el celular de todos

- ¿Esta loco o que? – pregunto el prusiano mirando su celular

- Mas que loco es un idiota – gruño la húngara

- Y pensar que Angleterre lo educo tan bien como pudo – sollozo el francés

- Yo lo mato – grito el suizo

- Yo te ayudo en eso – reclamo el portugués mirando con odio su celular

Como se le ocurrió llamar a ese par, el dúo del Apocalipsis, era obvio que Alfred, los había descubierto haciendo algo, pero era tan idiota o que

Eso de poner en su Faceboock que ambas naciones, era lo mas degrinante de europa. Lo más pérfido, y los de peor gusto, que de su unión saldría un mal indescriptible y demás barraganería

- Al menos el idiota nos servio de algo – refuto la húngara mientras se ponía la chaqueta

- Si – gruñeron los demás mientras salían de la casa, al menos América había servido de algo

Les había dado la dirección en su escrito de twitter, la dirección del cine a donde irían en Londres haber una película así que esa era su oportunidad para separar a ese par de tortolos, y eso les ayudaría a desarrollar su plan

La liga de contra el ukaus, estaba en marcha


	10. Chapter 10

Inter Galaxia Mall

El mega centro comercial mas grande de Londres para ese momento, próximamente superado por el Ultra Mega Super Magnus, de fabricación anglo-francesa, Arthur sonrió ante la idea, podía no llevarse bien con el frog, pero en ambientes de trabajo, ambos tenían sus ideas bastante moldeables y solían trabajar bien juntos

- ¿Entonces que película quieren ver? – pregunto el ingles mirando la gigantesca lista de películas, no por nada el cine tenia casi cuarenta salas

- Que les parece una película alemana – exclamo el austriaco viendo un pequeño intro de la nueva película germánica titulada Geheiligt (_Santificado_), se veía bastante buena, además que era una obra maestra sobre un relato histórico donde se contaba la historia de un caballero teutónico durante la primera cruzada del báltico

- Mmm, no se – inquirió el ingles mirando el mismo intro, una película donde se vanagloriara el pasado militar de Prusia, no era su idea de una película para pasar el rato con su novio y su hermanito – ¿por que no esta? – inquirió el ingles señalando otro intro – se ve interesante – explico

El austriaco tuvo que forzar una sonrisa ante la mencionada película, la cual por titulo llevaba el nombre de O navegador (el navegante) una película de creación portuguesa donde se relataba el viaje épico de Fernando de Magallanes y su vieja alrededor del mundo, el austriaco se a como levemente los lentes, si Arthur no quería ver una película hecha en casa de Gilbert, el tampoco aceptaría ver una película hecha en casa de Cristiano, en una relación ambos tenían que ceder en ciertos aspectos

Mientras en unos arbusto del otro lado del recinto

- Sabia que mi asombroso cine era el preferido del señorito, después de todo mi awesome persona es tan awesome que incluso los awesome menores, me consideran su awesome kami sama – repuso el prusiano casi al borde de la explosión, por tanto aire caliente que tenia dentro de el

- Cállate – gruño la húngara pegándole con un paraguas – no me dejas ver – inquirió con un par de binoculares

En realidad era sorprendente que los tres sujetos de espionaje, no se hubieran dado cuenta se su presencia, prácticamente era dos masetas para cinco naciones, ni que se encogieran o algo parecido

- Que no vez que esto es importante – repuso el suizo

- Cierto están a punto de entrar a ver una película Portuguesa, el mejor cine de europa – inquirió el portugués con orgullo

- Claro – mascullo el francés – si es así por que Arthur esta tan interesado en leer el intro de mi ultima película titulada Amour Anglo-francés – musito lanzando besitos al aire

- Creo que el come caracoles, esta equivocado, verán una película hecha en mi casa, la versión suiza de un clásico titulada San Bernardo – sonrió el suizo, mirando como ambas naciones discutían sobre entrar a ver su película

- Será esta – exclamo el joven principado señalando una película en la galería

Liga anti Ukaus 0, Peter 1

Las naciones entraron a la sala, por suerte era una película neutral, una película hecha por Canadá, donde se relataba la historia de dos jóvenes aristocráticos enfrascados en una lucha de amor y pasión, contra el odio y la lujuria, durante la gran travesía en busca de oro del Yukón

Por que el Principado elegiría ver una película de ese tipo, cuando en la galería también se exhibían las últimas creaciones de América o de Japón, y una película bastante interesante de los gemelos italianos titulada, Sin gelato no puedo vivir

Comprar las palomitas fue un reto, para ambos chicos, dado que el joven principado parecía quererse llevar toda la dulcería, pero al final tuvo que ceder en solo dos barras de chocolate y unas palomitas con refresco, mientras que los dos adultos, tomaban un combo para compartir

Poco después

- Como que no ahí gilbirt de chocolate – mascullo el prusiano – pero si son los chocolates mas awesome de europa – grito casi al borde de golpear al dependiente

- Cállate – repuso la húngara pegándole de nueva cuenta – estamos en el occidente de europa y es lógico que lo que tu consideres normal en el centro del continente no sea aquí igual, toma tu paleta y cállate – gruño metiéndole una paleta de chocolate en la boca y pagando lo que ambos habían comprado

Francia uso su tarjeta de descuento ideal para esos casos, casi lloro cuando el dependiente lo reconoció y le pregunto que por que no había asistido esa vez con lord Kirkland

Portugal y Suiza terminaron pagando un combo entre ambos, no por que fuera caro o demasiado para cada uno, si no que si se podía ahorrar en ciertos casos era preferible ahorrar o no era si la cosa

Mientras del otro lado del vestíbulo un par de ojos miraban con frialdad a ambas naciones aristocráticas

Dos horas después

- No me pueden hacer esto, soy el héroe, el héroe – grito el americano mientras lo sacaban de la sala

- En que te equivocasteis de su educación – pregunto el austriaco acomodándose los lentes

- Créeme que si lo supiera el no seria así - repuso el ingles avergonzado

- Me pregunto que le ara Canadá cuando se entere que critico su película – pregunto el pequeño principado con un celular en sus manos

- Tu dame acá, suficiente tengo con esto, como para preocuparme de tus hermanos a un paso de la guerra, ya sabes como es Matthew respeto a su cine – repuso el ingles

Es un bobo, pensaron los demás países, mientras veían al joven americano corriendo como un loco por el centro comercial, seguido por los guardias de seguridad

Algunos momentos después

- Nosotros iremos a pedir la pizza – repuso el austriaco con una sonrisa, mientras el pequeño principado asintió

- En ese caso yo iré al baño – murmuro el ingles

El francés se sorprendió cuando su móvil sonó, pero a un mas cuando leyó el mensaje, era tan obvio que Arthur se daría cuenta de que lo espiaban, pero nunca se imagino una proposición de ese tipo

El baño en realidad era tan pequeño, o era el hecho de que ambas naciones estuvieran demasiado apretadas dentro de ese minúsculo cubículo

- Francis – murmuro la isla al instante que el francés metía mano hasta por donde era completamente impensable

- Arthur – mascullo el francés, mordiendo delicadamente la oreja del ingles

- No frog, no me dejes marcado, se dará cuenta – susurro el ingles completamente sonrojado

- Pero lo necesito – repuso el francés, completamente excitado

- Esto solo es un simple faje, no vamos a hacerlo – repuso el ingles alegándose un poco de su acompañante – tengo un novio lo sabias no – repuso seriamente mientras se acomodaba la camiseta

- Entonces por que me mensajeastes – murmuro el francés completamente enojado

- Por que te necesito baka – susurro el ingles besándolo desesperadamente

Algunos momentos después

La pizza fue hawaiana acompañada con una orden grande de papas a la francesa, cosa que el austriaco tomo como un reto personal, era obvio que Arthur se había encontrado con alguien en el baño, además esa sonrisa la conocía bastante bien, era la sonrisita boba que mostraba en las reuniones cuando el y el franchute habían hecho alguna travesura dentro del armario de las escobas, así que así era como quería jugar el señorito ingles

El austriaco sonrió, así se jugaría, claro que así se jugaría, no por nada el sabia derretir un pedazo de chocolate suizo solamente usando sus delicados dedos de pianista


	11. Chapter 11

Algunos días después

Vash sentía como si el éxtasis lo llenara completamente, había asistido a esa reunión bilateral, con la esperanza de cerrar un acuerdo comercial provechoso para su pueblo, lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, era terminar sobre el escritorio del austriaco, solamente en ropa interior, mientras el austriaco manipulaba magistralmente sus tetillas, con un erotismo y delicadeza completamente fuera de este mundo

- Roderich – susurro el suizo, al instante de sentir como el austriaco empezaba a mordisquear sus suaves tetillas

- Si – musito el austriaco completamente atento a su labor

- Se gentil – murmuro el suizo completamente sonrojado

Del otro lado del océano

Alfred F Jones, tenia problemas para esconderse dentro de su casa, cuando le pusiera las manos encima a quien le dijo a Matthew que había hablado mal de su cine, se las pagaría claro que se las pagaría

- Vuelve aquí – grito el canadiense corriendo tras su hermano mayor

- No quiero – musito el americano

- Que vuelvas y pelea como los hombres – gruño el canadiense aventándole un jarrón

- Prefiero esperar a que te canses para luchar – musito el yanqui

- Kujimaro a el – grito el canadiense

El americano simplemente sintió una gigantesca bola de pelos que caía sobre de el haciéndolo caer al suelo, en medio de la sala

- Y bien Al – musito el canadiense sentándose de cunclillas sobre su hermano – tienes algo que decir – gruño mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa

- Yes – murmuro el mayor

- Te escucho – dijo el canadiense que una mirada asesina en su rostro

- Mama – grito el americano, como si con eso de la nada apareciera el ingles y los separara como cuando eran pequeñas colonias para resolver al final sus diferencias comiendo un gran tazón de natilla acompañado de una gran barra de chocolate

Mientras en Londres

Cristiano simplemente se dejo llevar, después de todo habían sido casi dieciocho meses de abstencionismo

- Se gentil – murmuro el portugués al sentir al ingles entrar completamente dentro de el

- Soy tan gentil como nuestra primera vez juntos – murmuro el ex pirata mientras besaba delicadamente el cuello del ibérico

- Arg – susurro el portugués al sentir al ingles moviéndose un poco mas fuerte de lo normal

Los chismes vuelan cuando son chismes entre naciones

Había algunos bastante interesantes de los cuales elegir para platicar durante este tiempo, que si Canadá había obligado América a comer tierra en una pelea que habían tenido, que Arthur le era infiel a Roderich, otros decían que era el austriaco que le era infiel al ingles, y a un mas, que se había visto a China y Japón, bastante acaramelados con hong kong en una visita a la isla donde vivía su hermana taiwanesa

Hotel Real de Brujas Bélgica inicios de la ultima conferencia europea sobre el desarrollo agrícola y la demanda continental contra estados unidos por exportar de nueva cuenta desde su casa el escarabajo de la papa y el gusano del tomate

Un par de ojos color esmeralda veían directamente a un par de ojos violeta que lo miraban con un pequeño gesto de complicidad

- Así que siempre estuviste enterado – musito el ingles tranquilamente

- Por su puesto, acaso crees que nunca me daría cuenta de tus pequeños encuentros con Francis Cristiano o en ocasiones Kiku – repuso el austriaco, mientras tomaba un poco de te

En realidad la charla había iniciado después de que el austriaco llegara acomodándose la camisa, era obvio que el y Gilbert se habían divertido en la habitación del prusiano, en cuanto al ingles, su sonrisa denotaba que había pasado un agradable rato, al lado de un pequeño japonés, el cual sin querer se había topado con el austriaco ocasionando el sonrojamiento del nipón y una disculpa que nunca debió de haber dado, como si la culpa pesara sobre su integridad

- Lo mismo diría yo, de tus encuentros demasiado condenatorios con Vash Gilbert y Elizabeth – musito el ingles

- Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría no es así – exclamo el austriaco tranquilamente

- Por su puesto – repuso el ingles con una sonrisa

- Entonces esta decidido – replico el austriaco – nuestro rompimiento – repuso

- Obviamente – dijo el ingles tomando un poco de te – creo que deberíamos hacerlo oficial – inquirió el ingles con una sonrisa algo enigmática

- Y si dejamos correr simplemente el chisme, después de todo es obvio que con que solo Peter se lo cuente a Latvia todo el globo se enterara – repuso el austriaco

- Me parece bien – inquirió el ingles con una sonrisa a un mas misteriosa

Menos de veinticuatro horas, le había tomado al globo enterarse de la ruptura de la relación anglo-austriaca

Para algunos fue sorprendente, para otros algo que comentar, para la liga anti ukaus fue una victoria total, para un japonés fue sentirse como basura, a un que después Arthur le explicaría con detalle lo sucedido durante un relajante baño donde el ingles termino enseñándole algunas cositas del occidente de europa, que a un lograban sonrojar al nipón, bueno excepto para una persona

En realidad encontrarse con la húngara era obvio a un le quedaban dos días para que terminara la junta, pero que en medio de una charla amena entre ellos dos llegara como un huracán fue inesperado, a un que no sorpresivo

- Cuando pensaban decírmelo – musito la húngara con una mirada asesina en su rostro

- Elizabeth esto no es tan importante – murmuro el austriaco

- Claro que si lo es, que ustedes dos salieran fue sorprendente, que se fueran infieles a un mas, que yo fuera de las ultimas naciones en enterarme fue a un peor, incluso Iván se entero antes que yo, y no me digan que es por que intimido a Ravis eso no cuenta – mascullo la húngara molesta

- Elizabeth te encontentarias si te doy esto – murmuro el ingles con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Quizás – murmuro la húngara mirando levemente la foto

Después simplemente salio del restaurante corriendo hasta su cuarto en el hotel, esta foto definitivamente iría a parar a su Blog no todos los días tienes una foto donde se ve a Noru bastante tierno con Dan, en una actitud bastante sugestiva

- ¿Donde la conseguisteis? – pregunto el austriaco bastante intrigado mirando una copea de la citada fotografía

- Peter la tomo, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer, para que me diera una copea – murmuro el ingles

La reunión se llevo a cabo sin más altercados, con los ex novios, respondiendo bastantes preguntas de sus allegados

Pero en un momento antes de que la reunión concluyera oficialmente ambas naciones se vieron por un instante, y simplemente vasto un gesto para darse entender que a un que ya no fueran pareja, siempre podrían jugar un poco entre ellos o no, después de todo a un les quedaba algunos siglos por delante, y hacer sentir celos a sus amigos y amantes, era bastante entretenido


End file.
